Talk:Natsu VS Ace/@comment-30199358-20170427131247/@comment-26978720-20170428153502
Best: 5. Batman vs Spider-Man: tbh, I liked every 2d fight (even the ones on my worst lint, I enjoyed to some extent), but I chose Bats vs Spidey becase it's the only season 1 2d fight I frequently go back to. 4. Wolverine vs Raiden: This one gets straight to the point: Wolverine meets Raiden, and they fight. No set up whatsoever. But that's what makes this fight so good to me. Plus the gory action, the music and it gave me a newfound respect for Raiden 3. Iron Man vs Lex Luthour: "I've been playing human". I'll leave it at hat since everyone else's description of the fight is very similar to my own, so saying it here would be redundant (and I'm lazy) 2. Power Rangers vs Voltron: Torrian + Brandon Yates + PBG + MatPat + Amalee + SpaceHamster + Black Nerd = my 2nd favorite Death Battle 1. Hulk vs Doomsday: Out of all 75 episodes of Death Battle, this is the one that I find myself coming back to the most, despite the fact that I was dissapointed Hulk lost. The choegrapy was extremely engaging, the results were some of the most in-depth ad detailed since Goku vs Superman, and that death is one of the best things ever. Worst: 5. Luigi vs Tails: Obviously, I'm very biased towards this one, but it still has its problems. The animation is fine, but the results are downright insulting. they downplayed the HELL out of Luigi (giant radish anyone?), and gave Tails advantages that Luigi would very easily be able to counter with just his hammer alone. But again, I'm very biased towards this one so maybe I'm just salty 4. Goku vs Superman 2: They hyped us up for this? The reopening and pouring on top of a 3 year old wound? Really? The episode itself is good, and hey, it was the first episode Yates was involved with. The intent is what makes me dislike it. 3. Meta vs Carolina: Again, episode itself was good. The analysis was funny as hell, and the animation was great. The problem was, we had to wait an extra week for a fight, let's be honest, most people weren't especially hyped for. It also promoted Death Battle for RvB fans, and RvB for Death Battle fans, which, given the populrity of both shows, is ultimatley uneccesary. 2. Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black: This one sucked. It was a joke that didn't land, nd as a result felt like an insult to Justin Beber and Rebecca Black. Boomstick's hatred of tween pop stars was pretty funny though, but tbh, that's just Boomstick being Boomstick. 1. Bowser vs Ganon: Okay. Take EVERYTHING I said about Luigi vs Tails, but replace the giant radish with holy weapons. Bowser's analysis felt bare boned (heh...get it?) The fight was boring compared to fights in season 1, and Ganon was given not one, but TWO NLF's. The worst part is, that this came out after Guts vs Nightmare and Wolverine vs Raiden, 2 episodes with character that had their own NLF's. In those cases however, they lost because SA found ways for their opponents to get around their NLF's, while in BvsG it seemed like they didn't even try. Instead, we got "lol holy weapons".